


Vespertine, The Night Flowering

by Ko_dama



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Evey Hammond - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, Work In Progress, v - Freeform, vevey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ko_dama/pseuds/Ko_dama
Summary: Follows on from the 2005 movie.Set post cannon in a world where love finds a way and those thought lost are returned. Where V finds a way back to his beloved Evey in a world born anew from his revolution.This is a work in progress and additional chapters will be posted as time allows. The smut will come later ;p





	1. The Aftermath

The low humming vibrations of the desk fan filled the silent and tomb like room. It did little save stir the stale dust filled air. On the desk a computer screen flashed several requests waiting to be acknowledged while piles of papers and folders awaited the attention of the desks occupant. Evey sighed and glanced down at the mess in despair ‘So much bloody paperwork’ she thought to herself. At first glance the job had seemed ideal, assisting with the restoration of England’s surviving historical treasures for the newly formed Empire Heritage Museum. It was in fact little more then processing the accompanying paperwork that the various paintings, artifacts and objects d’art had attached to them. The actual process of locating, restoring and showing the treasures was reserved for those who had been through an extensive security check and preferably had some sort of connection to the job in times past. Given the nature of Evey’s involvement in the November 5th destruction of the Old Bailey she wasn’t yet prepared to own up to her infamous name. Perhaps when enough time had passed the name would lure her out to face the public but for now she was content living the life she had achieved through her captivity in the Shadow Gallery. It was a life of quiet and solitude but it was also a life of truth and freedom. So for now she was simple Eve Harper who processed receipts of delivery and cataloged the rapidly growing collection of restored national treasurers. The life of Evey Hammond was one that belonged to a dream. It had existed in another world so far removed from the one she occupied now.

As the sun slipped behind the buildings of London’s fair skyline so to did Evey slip out of a side door to the museum and begin to make her way towards the back roads. The building had once been the National Gallery but after the Articles of Allegiance had been passed Norsefire quickly followed with its lists of Banned and Prohibited. Very quickly places such as the Gallery had been shut down for public offense and boarded up to prevent entry. While most of its contents had been burnt or removed the building itself had been left untouched. 

She made her way down the old Whitehall Road towards the open space that had once been the Houses of Parliament. It was a place she often came to at days end when people were scarce. In the months after its destruction the interim government had made a point to clear away the debris and for many months it had simply existed as a dirt and weed patch, a scar on the face of the mighty city. But in time plants were planted and slowly the vestiges of parkland began to appear. It was here that Evey had brought a Scarlet Rose to plant in a secluded corner. In fact it had become a place in which the surviving could plant a living monument to those had been lost in the years of destruction and oppression. It was for V and also for Valerie that she had planted the shrub, for if it had not been for Valerie who knows what may have become of the man beneath the idea. Here Evey sat on the cool grassed earth beside the delicate blooms as the last of the suns rays touched the golden rooftops. She spoke to V of the things that had transpired since her last visit. She spoke to him of the glorious books that had passed through the office and of the joy that her department had shared at the anonymous arrival of a first edition French copy of 'Le Comte de Monte-Cristo'. Simple things that she knew V would have found approval with. It was also here in the first of nights shadows that she openly wept. She wept for what was and what could have been but most of all she wept for her broken heart and the knowledge that while she spoke to him he didn’t hear her. “I don’t know if I shall ever be able to find a place in my heart to forgive you V” she whispered through a veil of tears. “You left me behind V, in all your well laid plans where did I fit in? How was I supposed to live a full life without you in it?”.

Evey’s tears fell onto the emerald green lawn yet one wayward tear found its way onto the petal of a rose. It was this rose that a dark figure reverently plucked with his leather clad hands only moments after she had departed the park. Oblivious to any other presence as she hastened home to her tiny flat. So it was the same hands that guided the bloom towards a masked face shrouded in velvet darkness. Gently holding the bloom to his cheek the voice of the figure issued forth a hoarse whisper “Oh Evey. My sweet Evey, I hear you. I hear your every word and how it tortures my soul”.

After many long moments the figure slowly moved and melted back into the night, carrying with him a tear blessed rose.


	2. Night Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night brings a visit from an old face baring sad news and nightmares that taunt our Evey. Dreams of masks remind her that she is free and able to make a life of happiness yet something or someone hold her heart at bay.

Evey ascended the tiny stairwell that led up to her small bedsit with heavy feet. Her outpouring over the rose bush had been particularly draining and she had been left feeling rather wrung out by the whole affair. Reaching her door she pressed the old key into the lock and gave the door a firm shove. It was an old lock and it protested at the invasion of its mechanism, eventually giving and allowing Evey into the small space she called home. ‘Home’ she thought, ‘Where was that?’. The last place that Evey had truly felt at home was inside the Shadow Gallery. Her time there had been of almost idealistic simplicity, excluding the weeks spent inside the cell of course. No, home had last been those few bizarrely blissful months when she and V had existed side by side in a state of surreal semi normality. Days had revolved around simple things such as watching V cook for her, pleasant walks about the Gallery as V filled her senses with a veritable feast of delights from amongst his seemly never ending collection of art and curios. Yes that time had left her with a sense of home and belonging. 

Sighing to herself Evey closed the door and pulled on the light cord hanging close by. Turning she issued a muffled yelp and thrust herself back against the wall in fright. On her couch lay a coat clad form beginning to make its way back to consciousness. 

“For God’s sake Eric a little warning wouldn't go astray!” Evey chided Eric Finch. “And would it kill you to take your dirty shoes off before you put your feet all over my couch?”.

“Sorry Evey” Eric mumbled quietly. “I waited out on the landing for you but after a while used your spare to let myself in for a cuppa, your out of milk by the way. I also noticed you are out of tea, bread and pretty much anything that resembles sustenance, what do you eat for Christ's sake?”.

“Don’t tell me you came all this way from Scots Yard to lecture me on my eating habits Eric” she returned to him with reproach.

“Sorry Evey it's just that you promised to take care of yourself and it doesn't look like you are. But anyway I’m not here for that. I’m here with an update for you, and I don't think your going to like what I have to say”. He cast his eyes downwards as if looking at the floor might yield him the secret to say what he needed to say without upsetting her. “I received a memo through the interlink this morning from The Red Cross. They can’t find any information on the whereabouts of the remains of either of your parents, I’m sorry Evey. Norsefire were so good with record keeping on who they interned but there exists very little on where people were buried. I’m sorry love”.

When the world had begun to find its feet in those first few weeks after the 5th many institutions were quick to put into place those things immediately needed in order to keep a semblance of control. Very quickly the metropolitan police along with New Scotland Yard placed every available officer and detective on ground patrols to keep order within the city. Either way there had been an oddly minimal amount of disruption to things and with the exception of a small amount of opportunistic crime most citizens behaved themselves. It was the months that followed when public anger and outcry saw the formation of vigilante mobs who took it personally upon themselves to hunt down and murder those of known association and allegiance to Norsefire. It was through these passionate crimes of retribution that the Political Threat Division was formed with one Eric Finch at its helm. The unit was responsible for finding, arresting and prosecuting former party members who had perpetrated some of the worst crimes ever seen in human history. Many of the first convictions had been of well known Finger Men but it was when one particularly violent offender was acquitted on grounds of insufficient proof of identity that the mobs had taken to the streets to hunt him down. Freedom may now reign but that did not mean that anyone had forgotten the hell they had lived through. Nor the desire many felt to seek vengeance through their own hands.

Finch sighed and looked up again at Evey’s slight form. “I think I always knew that I would never find them, but I hoped you know. All those ads on the Telly getting people to register and what not. I thought just maybe I would be able to lay them to rest, together”, her voice trailed off with a suppressed sob. “

“But thank you Eric, for coming all this way and waiting, I know you're busy and I know how…..” it was too much for Evey and her voice closed on her as tears began to fall.

“Oh love” Finch mumbled as he took two steps across the room to enfold her in an awkward hug. “I’m so sorry darling girl, I know how much you hoped for something, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you anything better. Let it out girl, you’ll feel better” and Evey did just that. She grabbed at Finch’s coat and held on for dear life as all the anguish, hurt and pain from the past came flooding up to meet her. She wept for her family and their suffering and for the second time that day she wept for V.

* * * * *  
Several hours after Finch had departed Evey finally got up off the couch. It was quiet late and she still had not taken her coat off. She had declined Eric’s offer for dinner out and impressed on him that she wanted to be alone at the moment. Once he was out the door she lay down on the couch and simply stared, at nothing in particular. She was frozen and numb to what he had told her but an inner voice had spoken to her during this time. It had whispered to her in smooth velvet tones that she would always feel and would often hurt but that it was she who controlled how and when. She was the power over her form and in that knowledge would she find a way to bring herself forward again. The same way she had every morning when she awoke and remembered she was alone, but she wasn’t isolated. And so she lay and let the voice wash over her, it held her and soothed her as nothing ever could. It spoke of gentle times and the chance to wake from her winters suffering to a spring of her own making. Such a beautiful voice that restored her soul. 

Once the words in her head had ceased she stood up. Indeed there was a way forward and it began with a simple step. Her simple step would be a shower and then the onerous task of finding something for supper. With that she headed up the narrow spiral stair that led to a tiny bedroom and smaller washroom. It was the washroom that she entered and stripped away her clothing so she could begin the laborious task of scrubbing away the many months of sadness that she was emerging from.

Across the way in a semi-derelict building a form watched the events unfold. For so long he had stayed away but the alert on his computer, conveniently set up to send silent notifications from one unsuspecting hacked Detective Finch, changed all that. The message from the Red Cross had been enough to bring him closer then had ever been to ensure she was ok. The news, or lack thereof, regarding her parents would be enough to cause her upset. He could not bare the thought of her suffering so much alone. 

As Eric left the shadowed form sent a silent thanks to the man for staying longer than had been required. She had let so few people into her life since his death, that Eric had emerged as her friend was a boon. After waiting for Eric's form to leave the lane a split second decision was made that saw this silent guardian launch himself across the narrow gap with a flutter of his cape, landing with a soft thump on the balcony off the time sitting room.

He glanced around the room as he entered Eveys private domain taking in the simplicity of the furnishings and wall hangings. Indeed it was a very sparse room yet it contained enough of the basic items of living to lend it a homey feel. He walked softly around the couch and glanced over towards the telly and player. A small box on the coffee table caught his eye and caused his breath to catch. It was a copy of the Robert Donat version of Monte Christo “Find your own tree” he whispered to himself, with a sad half smile, as he recalled the line. “Oh Evey my precious girl you haven’t forgotten”. 

Above him he could hear the water stop as pipes clanged in protest. A brief moment and then the sound of her feet as she stepped out of the shower recess and onto the scuffed wooden floor. 

Glancing up he felt his breath catch. At this moment he knew she would be naked and wet from her ablutions. Her body would be glistening with glass like beads of water that were probably luxuriating in the feeling of sliding down her shoulder onto her perfect upturned breast and down beyond her taut belly. “Steady old boy” he whispered to himself. “No better then a school boy in the blush of his first love”. 

Yet he was far beyond the first blush of love. In deed his was a love so deep that it had pulled him back from the edge of death itself and then seen fit to spare him his life. No what he felt for the woman above him was not something that could be defined by words or actions. It was an emotion of such intensity that he had chosen to keep himself from her so that she would be able to live a truly free and full life, in the light of a world free of Norsefire. A world in which he did not belong. She might be struggling now but things would improve, he thought to himself. With time she would find life again and go on to live it. Perhaps she would marry and have children some day, with this though a pain struck him in the chest. A tightening around his upper torso that made his breath catch in his lungs. Evey with children, her body growing ripe and lush with another mans seed. The pain in his chest suddenly turned into a flash of rage so intense and consuming that his fist struck out and shattered a small cheap vase perched on the counter top. It shattered quickly as it landed on the floor, its sudden noise bringing him back to his senses. 

Evey froze upstairs as she heard the crash. “V!” she whispered and rushed out of the washroom and down the stairs, wrapping herself in the towel as she went. “V” she shouted as she reached the bottom looking frantically around. The room was empty. She took in the shattered vase and the narrow French doors open to the velveteen night. “V, was it you?” she asked herself knowing full well the answer, after all the dead don’t take corporeal form. 

Once more she yelled into the night the name of the phantom that had haunted her every waking moment. The being who invaded her dreams to tease and taunt her to a fever pitch of wanting and desire. Yet no answer came. Evey let loose a sound of frustration. ‘Dam him to hell’ her mind shouted.

Looking over at the broken vase she briefly wondered if Finch had returned, unlikely though. She smiled thinking of Eric and wondered if this is what having a father was like as an adult, someone who watched over you from afar when you needed it yet gave you distance to recover from grief in your own way. She was grateful for his presence earlier that evening, she didn’t feel as lonely as she had lately, despite the bad news.

Shortly after Evey made her way to bed and curled into a ball to sleep. Her lids felt heavy and sandy as she shut her eyes. The light of the city bathed the room in a soft glow and by this half light Evey began to dream. 

She dreamed of fire and blood, of pain and suffering. She whimpered in her sleep and her body curled tighter into its self. A mask arose and mocked her, teased her by dancing out of reach. Her mind begun to shrink back from it, closing her off once more to nothing but sorrow and pain when a voice emerged to caress her soul. “Grasp it Evey” he ordered her. “Your more then this, grasp it and hold it to you. Embrace it, receive it and make it yours”. 

Evey lurched in her sleep, her brow furrowed as she reached into the pit of her nightmare towards the sinister mask. She grabbed and pulled at the frightful sight, it mocked her pathetic attempts for control, it laughed at her but grasp it she did. She pulled the mask towards her body and screamed. She screamed from the core of her being, a sound not of fear and sorrow but of determination and strength. She held on to the mask with all her might and began to wrestle. She found herself pulling against more then a mask but also a form. She beat at its emerging shoulders and chest, pushed and pulled at its arms. Scratching and biting she raged against the form and all it represented. The months of imprisonment both physically and emotionally. It was a punishment, the form had wronged her and the score had to be set straight. Once all the anger, hurt sorrow and rage was gone she turned from the false V and walked away, no longer a little girl held prisoner by sorrow the way she once had by fear but a woman born anew. 

Her sleeping form relaxed and straightened amongst the tangled sweat soaked sheets. She sighed a soft moan and settled into a deep and tranquil sleep free of masks and nightmares. 

His form watched from the half balcony outside her window, shrouded in darkness. Beneath his Fawkesian grin he smiled to himself “Soon my Evey, so soon” he soothed lovingly.

As if sensing someone was near by Evey sighed once more and turned towards the window. “Vvvvvvv” she exhaled, the sound floating out to his ears. Closing his eyes he reminded himself of the promises he had made, to stay away and let her live her life. Yet deep down he knew that he doubted his ability to keep those promises. He looked in once more and then faded away into the darkness of the night.


	3. The Real Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claiming a life in the light means claiming herself once more. A surprise twist at the end.

“Righttttttt” he drew out his voice while one of his eye brows raised in disbelief. “Your name is Evey Hammond is it?” more statement then question, disbelief aparant on his young face. “And you want to work here?”

“Look its my name and I don’t care much what you do with it I just want to leave my details with HR. I used to work with the BTN, I have some experience and....you know what, stuff it!”. Evey snatched her resume back and stalked across the foyer and back out into the sunlight. Huffing she sat herself down on the marble steps and took in the situation.

It had been close on three weeks since the morning she had awoken with a very strange and calming sense of peace. She had come out of very deep and restful sleep to a morning that had been soft of light and tone. She recalled the sense of purpose that had filled her. Not so much a purpose to complete something tangible but a purpose to actually try to live in the light. She had finally seen what V had wanted for her all along. It had been the ability to live a life in which fear did not rule her every movement or thought but more importantly it was the ability to move on. So she would try to move on.

One of her first ports of call had been the museum to bring about an end to her dead end job. Her second action had then been to put her ruse aside and reclaim her name. Knowing full well it might mean answering for her association with V it was a price she would pay if need be in order to be herself. No more need she hide in shadow like a criminal on the edge of society. She was herself and that is who she would play now.

The down side she had quickly learnt was that while she knew who she was, no one else seemed willing to recognize her as such. Evey Hammond was a name becoming very well known, first as a traitor and known associate of the terrorist V while Norsefire was still in control and now under a new democratic government as a major contributor of the revolution, a hero of injustice and oppression. The later was thanks in part to a very dubious documentary on the events that lead up top the 5th of last November.

But no matter who thought what it was proving to be a quite a task to solve the simple issue of employment. Not for any lack of work, just the suspicion that arose when one presented oneself as Evey Hammond it seemed. Her only ID was her out of date BTN ID card and an old Norsefire residence and racial purity card, both defunct items. Her fake ID had been relatively easy to obtain through V’s connections but she didn’t fancy having to forge ID for her real identity. Mayhap Eric would be able to help her.

Evey exhaled and looked out over the street, another night with jam sandwiches for tea it seemed. Standing up to make her way to the bus stop a shout caught her attention.

“Evey, Evey hey wait Evey!” came the high pitched voice. Towards Evey a petite blond form made its way across the square in a pair of very noticeably red high heels. “Oh my God, I'm going to die, I can’t believe it's you!” the woman screeched in a high voice as she made her way up the steps.

Evey grinned, trust Nelly to make an entrance on such a scale. “Nelly” Evey smiled as the two women embraced. “Its been so long, you look great” Evey grinned taking in her friend. “It seems like years since the BTN, don’t tell me your working here now”.

“I know, tell me about it. Once old Sutler went so to did the BTN. First thing they did was relocate back to West Lane and dust off the old BBC sign. I even got a promotion to boot, thanks in part to your making off that V bloke. And oh my god do you owe me an explanation. Last I knew you were off to have tea with old Deitrich”.

“Look its such a long tale I don’t know if now’s the time or place for that matter” mumbled Evey looking down. While much had happened to her it was not only her tale to tell. One day far from now the world might come to know what happened in all it’s glory but not today. She wasn’t ready to share V with anybody.

“So what brings you here now?” questioned Nelly.

“Believe it or not Im looking for work. I though there might be some helpless person here who needs some one to copy and fetch coffee for them” she chuckled.

“Are you for real, you need work?” Nelly stared in disbelief. “But your famous!”.

“Am I now, seems no one filled me in on that one” she attempted to joke. “But yeah I am serious, I do need a job and I'm not fussy about what I do either, do you know of anything going?”.

“Well come with me then, I know just the thing. My ex is the HR manager, such a nice boy but truth be told he wasn’t really ready to handle a woman like me”. Evey smiled and followed Nelly inside once more. A warm sensation spread through her body. A connection she realised. The feeling that came from being close and connecting with another, how long since she had felt this warmth she wondered. 

So back through the foyer and a quick glance towards the young man at the reception counter as Nelly lead them through the security barrier towards the lifts. Evey noticed the jaw drop of the young man she had spoken with earlier. On pure impulse with no thought at all she quickly stuck her tongue out at him before following Nelly into the lift. She caught his scowl just as the doors closed. Not a very mature thing to do true but the impulse had been too much to resist. A thrill raced up her spine as she smiled with genuine happiness.She was moving forward and the future held a glint of promise.

*************

It was the sound of a horn below in the street that roused her from her slumber. “Argh”she moaned as a pure ray of sun light found its way through the curtain and into her eyes. Evey felt as though a steam roller had worked its way over her head. 

Running into Nelly had indeed been very fortuitous. She had left the BBC hours later with not only a job but a very fancy one at that. For now she was going to head a newly formed section of the BBC’s reporting section that would follow the process of England’s cultural restoration. Knowing full well that it was her growing renown that had landed her the job, Evey found she really didn’t care all that much. After so long in shadow it felt nice to have light once more. Of course that had meant celebratory drinks after and a catch up with Nelly and few of the old BTN she knew.

But was it real light? Burying her face into the pillow Evey wondered what V would make of all this. Oh he would have congratulated her on the job she was sure but he would have known what she knew. It was job gifted not earned. Then and there Evey decided that she would earn this job. First thing tomorrow she would find a way to make something of this opportunity, something that would have made V proud of her.

Thinking of him drew a sigh from her lips. Maybe one day she would think on him without such a heavy heart but she had a feeling that day would be a long time from now.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt she grabed her coat and keys and headed out. Right now what she most desperately needed was a strong dose of anything that had caffeine in it.

The answer came in the form of a double shot espresso from a vendor near her flat. Grabbing a paper she made her way to the local Green with the intention to spread her self out in the sunshine. Picking a spot she settled down to while away the morning and her headache. Flicking through the paper a headline caught her eye. Her heart beat began to accelerate and her coffee fell unnoticed to the grass by her side.

Reading on Evey felt tears come to her eyes, a lump worked its way to her throat. “He’s alive!” Evey whispered. “Alive!”. Forgetting the coffee Evey jumped to her feet and ran out of the park.

Watching from a perch high in a tree a little robin flew down in her wake to inspect the scene. Looking here and there for a crumb of something he had no interest in the flapping paper or it’s headline ‘Deitrich Dead No More: Gordon Deitrichs amazing tale of survival!’.


	4. It was all very peaceful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion with old and dear and a touch in the darkness that brings dreams to the light.

“And that my dear is the simpleness of it” spoke Gordon. “After the bagging they took me down to the East Estuary Docks” he paused to sip from the delicate china tea cup. “I must confess I was certain that the last thing I would see in this life was the murky waters of the Thames but alas, lucky for me it was not to be”. 

“But why Gordon? Why didn’t they kill you? That little number you pulled on the show was all but a death warrant” Evey asked for the second time that evening.

“I have no idea my dear. Other then the working over I received when they bagged me I didn’t really suffer at all. In truth I think the channel crossing was the worst part. That fishing trawler positively reeked” he joked with a genuine humour.

“I don’t understand it Gordon I really don’t” She mumbled.

“Maybe someone on Creedy’s staff, or perhaps Creedy himself recognized that even in the midst of tyranny a country still needs its national treasures, I mean lets be honest I’m nothing short of one” he quipped. 

“How long were you in France? More so how the hell did you end up in Manchester?” her voice began to rise with a frustration born from not understanding.

“Look Evey right now I’m simply happy to be back in London. It wasn’t a pleasant experience for me. Those French have no idea how to make a decent cup of tea I tell you”.

“Gordon!” she chided “I’m serious, there is something not very right about this”.

“Either way Evey my love I know only one thing and that was that I had reached a point in my life where I knew that unless I did something, anything, my life would have had very little meaning. When they came that night I honestly thought it would be my last on this earth and strangely enough I accepted that. But as fate would hand it to me, it was not to be. Now here I am alive and before you once more. It seems fate has something else in store for me and I for one will not argue with a second chance to live, will you?” he asked her.

“I suppose your right Gordon, nothing about that time makes any sense, most of all V” she murmured.

“Ah yes you masked paramour” he joked. “You realize don’t you that one day you will have to share that tale with me. But now my lovely lady while I do indeed love spending time with you I must let you know that your unexpected arrival has left me in somewhat of a bind you see for I have a guest coming for super and I’m afraid our engagement is one that is to be of a more intimate nature. So my dearest do not think me rude when I ask if we may continue our discussion tomorrow over dinner?”.

“What, oh, of course, forgive me. It was just after I read that article and then when I went to Eric and spoke him. Well he knew you were back in London but didn’t want to tell me where but he kind of owes me”.

“Owes you?” Gordon asked with a comical look “How so?”

“It’s a long story but I helped him out with a promotion not so long ago by attending a gala with him. Needless to say his own name carries some clout these days but a bit of extra weight was needed at the time. But anyway you’re here and I feel like Im dreaming, but I learnt long ago not to question good dreams. So I will leave you to your more intimate plans and will see you tomorrow night” Evey spoke as they moved into the hall.

Gordon held her jacket while she slipped her thin arms into it. Turning she allowed Gordon to pull her in close. “Thank God Evey” he muttered as he held her tight suddenly. “I thought you were dead, that they had killed you” his voice closed over. “I looked for you on my return but having no idea of your alias…….and he said that…” His voice trailed off.

Evey felt tears in her eyes as she held Gordon. For a long moment they simply held each other while time ticket passed. “He said what, Gordon?” she asked as they pulled apart.

“Who said what love?” he asked back as he wiped a tear away.

“You just said ‘He said’ and I asked who said what and, never mind” she sighed, it all felt overwhelming and too hard to process everything in the moment. Reaching up Evey placed a kiss to Gordon’s check and stepped outside into the street. Smiling as she moved into the darkening night she waved and watched as Gordon closed the door behind her. A door very similar to one she had run to a year ago while trying to escape V. 

‘Escape V’ she thought to herself. And to think now she would do anything to have him back. Had she ever been that young or naive? There had been a time long ago when she had first entered the Juvenile Reclamation Program, after her parents were black bagged, when maybe she had been, but that was so long ago.

Making her way down the street Evey found herself by an entrance to the old tube system. Parts were once more operational but much of it was still closed off. Looking down the road ahead and behind her Evey made a quick decision. Jogging over to the boarded entry way she looked once more before pulling hard on the old plywood. A section was already loose. Without thought she slipped in between the wood and the rough stone wall.

Darkness of the deepest kind suddenly surrounded her. She waited momentarily while her eyes adjusted and was soon able to make out the dim light of those few remaining emergency lights that never seemed to die. She moved forward one hand on the wall and descended the stairs to platform level. There were signs both old and recent that others had been here. Graffiti and rubbish littered the platform while old posters advertised toothpaste and foreign films that had been added to the list of Banned and Prohibited. 

Evey sat down on one of the old long wooden bench seats. How many people had sat here before her she wondered? Back when this would have been a bustling station filled with people long since dead. Innocent people like her brother and parents. How many people had hid down here from Fingermen, the police or even just the cold?

Evey sighed “Oh V” she whispered. “You wanted me to live in the light but sometimes I just want to be in the dark, with you”.

A click caught Evey’s attention. “Well now young miss I might not be who ya after but it just so happens that I’m in the dark with ya and I think its time me an you had a little fun”. Evey felt cold metal press against the skin of her throat as the rank smells of stale alcohol, sweat and cigarettes envelope her. “Now what say you slip out of ya kit and we get busy like, eh love?”.

The first warning for Evey was a change in the air. It was as though an energy had filled the space and put her senses on high alert. Then there came a swift breeze and Evey felt the edge of something soft and silken brush past her face. This was followed by a grunt and a gurgling sound as the foul smell about her was suddenly removed at the source.

Evey turned in the seat and searched in the darkness. There was a long moment where eyes moved frantically about looking before they then stilled. Her lashes closed while a small pulse at the base of her throat marked the steady rhythmic beat of heart.

A foot fall echoed followed by another and another. Evey felt her shaky legs raise her up in expectation. And then she was home. Strong leather clad hands gripped her about the waist and pulled her in towards a wall of solid muscle. A scent much more welcoming than the previous enveloped her, it was of sandalwood and something she couldn’t name. Something so uniquely and wonderfully him.

Arms like bands of steal grasped her and held her securely to an achingly familiar form, her own arms snaked their way about him in return. Just like a dream she thought to herself. Like the very best kind of dream and she knew enough to know not to question the how or the why of it for it would be gone soon enough. She was home.


	5. In His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a place so familiar Evey finds that her dreams and reality merge into more than she had hoped for.

As quickly as they had grabbed her, so familiar hands let her go. It took Evey a moment to find herself as she tipped forward. Warm soft gloves caught her shoulders but only for a moment while she righted herself and then withdrew once more.

“V?” she whispered into the dark, her eyes making out only form not detail. “V?” she questioned a moment later when no response was to be had. She felt as though time had stopped. Why wasn’t he answering? This wasn’t right. What was happening? Was it a trick of the mind? Was he even there?

“Oh Evey” a deep voiced moaned long moments later, as if in pain. Then once more firm hands pulled her forward into a wall of warmth and strength. “Forgive me Evey, forgive me” he pled as he crushed her close in desperation.

The coolness of a ceramic facade nudged its way into the crook of her neck while arms tightened around her with a most delicious tightness. She was home, he was her home. The sensation of his mask burrowing into her was almost too much. A deep throb began to beat a slow ancient rhythm deep in her core, warmth spread to her limbs. Oh how she had missed this, longed for this.

Evey went limp, her mind a blur of peace on the one hand and growing anger on the other. He was here, how was he here? How long had he existed beyond her knowledge? She couldn’t process it. Insanity had either taken hold or had she succumbed to her most fervent desires and this was truly real. It felt so real, but that would mean he was real. He was real. He was alive. Then he had never died? She snapped.

Shoving him away, but not letting him go, she growled. “V! Are you V? Are your really V?”.

Long silence greeted her. “Tis I, Evey. No other”.

“You’re alive, you’re not a phantom?” sanity cracked a little more.

“Yes Evey, I am real. It is flesh and blood that stands before you now. Come, let me take you somewhere with more light, so you can judge for yourself”. A hand reached for hers in the dark and tugged her gently forward while an arm steadied her lower back. 

Evey felt the world begin to sway, her head swam as she began to lurch forward. Awareness began to recede, her last conscious thought was to note how warm and wonderful the arms swooping her up felt. Her head fell against soft, padded cotton and that heady earthy scent overwhelmed her senses as her finally mind let go and darkness took over.

………………….

Sighing Evey burrowed into the softness beneath her. She felt deliciously relaxed and for a moment her mind remained blank, the earlier encounter waited on the edge of her sanity giving her a short moment of peace. 

Then it all came rushing back. The visit to Gordon, the platform, the rank smell of her assailant and V. In all his masterful glory, V.

Bolting upright, with her senses alert, Evey’s mind rushed to make heads and tails of where she was. Sitting up further she took in the overstuffed maroon couch on which she found herself. A soft woolen throw fell down her chest. Fingering the downy material she caught a faint scent of sandalwood and musk. That smell so undeniably him always seemed to be the first awareness of him she found. Closing her eyes she breathed deep, filling her lungs with the scent.

Taking in the warm light cast by several lamps perched on wooden side tables her gaze slowly traveled the room. Beautiful images adorned the smooth stone walls, pastoral scenes of gentle ladies and their soft lambs, men in armour readying for battle, reclining forms and winged cherubs all looked down upon her with sly smiles and barely there grins. The Shadow Gallery? But not the Gallery. No this was similar but different.

Rising to her feet the soft crooning tones of Julie London floated through the space. This distant song was familiar, a comforting memory of slow dancing with V in long ago rooms so similar to this one. Moving slowly out of the lounging room she found herself in a larger chamber with a vaulted ceiling. More art hugged the stone and soft rugs graced the floor. The musical tones were slightly louder here and Evey found herself drawn to the source. An old and well loved Wulitzer issued forth the soothing and melodic notes. Walking over Evey started at the machine in a daze. This one was slightly larger than the it’s more familiar counterpart. Running her hands over the chrome edging Evey found her vision blurred as she allowed old feelings to stir within.

It could have been a dream, the whole revolution could have been a bad nightmare. Placing V on his bed of roses and sending him off to his viking funeral or fire and ash, it could have all been a dream and she had just awakened. Closing her eyes the music swelled in crescendo and overwhelmed her, she didn’t notice the tears that began to roll down her lashes and onto her check.

This was how V found her. Her feet bare, shoulders hunched as silent tremors wracked her slight form. Moving out of the kitchen he placed the tea tray on top of a side table and made his way to her. How could he not?

Moving behind her he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Without prompting she turned and burrowed into him, her rock, her safe place in this storm of confusion. 

“You’re real” she whispered, more in self statement then questioning. “You're real and you left me alone”, the tears came harder. His gripped strengthened.

For a moment she relaxed into him but just as quickly she pulled away as barely contained anger surfaced. Boldly she looked up and into the Fawksian facade that was so painfully familiar. “You let me bury you in fire and stone, how could you do that?” she whispered. “I saw it from the roof, all of London saw your funeral pyre as parliament burnt. How are you here now?” the question rolled off her tongue with accusation. “Have you been here this whole time? Why didn't you come to me? I searched for you knowing you were dead. Did you even try to find me?” her voice climbed with anger.

“Evey please” he begged hoarsely. “Let me explain”

“My god! You knew where I was didn’t you? You knew and didn’t come to me” horror filled her as ice and realisation clutched her heart. “You let me believe you were dead!……..Right after you said you loved me!”.

It was too much, pulling out of his arms she stepped backwards shaking her head. It was too much for her to take, that he had been alive all this time when she had been struggling just to live. To live without him.

“Please Evey” he pleaded, reaching a gloved hand out imploringly. “Please Evey you have to see, you have to understand”.

“Understand! Understand! Oh I understand, you said you loved me and then you left me!” she shouted.

“Evey I had too. Don’t you see? You belong in the light” he moaned dropping his head down. “You belong in the light, not in the darkness. Not with a monster like me” his hand gestured with futility. “The revolution was not supposed to be something that I would live to see Evey. It was to be my gift, a future of possibility, firstly for those who had survived Norsefire and then you. Then it became all about you Evey. I wanted you to have a world where you could exist in the light and warmth, a world full of hope where you need never feel fear” his voice broke. “A world free of me and the pain that I brought you”.

Evey froze. A world free of him, of the pain he had brought her? “You mean what you did to me in the false prison?” she whispered, the fight and anger suddenly gone leaving a cold chill in their wake.

V said nothing but his body said everything. In that moment she knew that for him forgiveness and not visited his soul and that he still carried sins that she had long since accepted. “Oh V” she whispered and moved slowly towards him. 

“After all I did to you, I wanted you to have the chance to be in the light. To live free of fear. I know not how I lived through that explosion but once I realised I had I knew I could do more. I could watch over you and ensure that no one ever hurt you again…...the way I had hurt you”.

“My God, V” she choked out as tears once more rolled down. He seemed oblivious to them, so caught in his horror. Without thought she threw herself back into his arms, grasping him in desperation. “Oh V, no, no, no” she choked. “Don’t you see, can’t you understand what this is?” she gulped air between sobs. “It’s a second chance V, a gift, a chance finally…for us”.

Holding him close Evey felt the anger drift away. Whatever the reason, all that mattered was that he was alive and he was here in her arms, nothing could be more important in this moment then those simple facts. Burrowing into his chest she held him all the harder and felt joy bloom as his hands moved to hold her in return.

“Oh Evey you are too forgiving, there is no possible way I can atone…..”.

“Not now V” she whispered, cutting him off. “You’re alive and you’re here. There is time enough later to follow those darker thoughts. Please just hold me, hold me and never let me go”.

“Eveeey” V moaned and gathered her close, anchoring her to his form. “I had so hoped, dreamed…….but never thought” he couldn't finish as emotion overwhelmed this normally articulate revolutionary.

“I know, oh how I know” she whispered as a soft smile found its way to her lips. 

Long moments passed and V simply stood, holding his beloved Evey in his arms. It was more than he had ever hoped for in this life. He had never intended for her to know that he lived, yet he had watched her from a far, that he was powerless to stay away from her. From the old musty office she had worked in, to her quaint little apartment, her visit to Gordon he had watched it all. He was drawn to her like air to the lungs of a drowning man. ‘Admit it, you wanted this’ a voice from deep within him taunted. Pressing her even closer he allowed her hum of pleasure to echo through his chest. Yes, he had wanted this and now that she was in his arms he would have more.


	6. We Have Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while so this chapter is short.
> 
> Evey and and V get closer but old ghosts are hard to let go of.

Time had ticked on and the two tentative lovers found themselves on an old Victorian loveseat across from the Wurlitzer. Julie London had long since moved on and the soft warm voice of Nina Simone crooned in the background. Anger and uncertainty had given way to shy smiles and gentle nods as they each shared with the other all that had transpired since that fateful night in the shadow Gallery.

“I still don’t understand,” Evey whispered “How did you survive? You were dead, I felt you go”.

V pulled Evey to him and placed his hand on her cheek. “I don’t fully understand myself, it’s all a blur with gaps where memory should be in my mind”.

Looking into the guise of Fawks a soft grin caught her cheeks. “You said you loved me. When I held you on the platform, you said you saw me and that everything changed for you. Is that…...is that still true?”. Casting her eyes down Evey found her breath held in her chest, waiting to know.

A hand came to her face bringing her eyes back to his mesh hidden ones. “Oh Evey never doubt. Never doubt how ardently I adore you. Not even death could keep me from you”. 

Pulling her into his embrace Fawks drew closer and once more Evey found her lips softly brushing the cold mental of V’s mask. She felt the warm breath of her love as he exhaled and it was as though V had Fawks merged. No matter that the lips that she touched were hard and unforgiving, the kiss was more than she could have wished for. She swirled her tongue lightly tracing the shape of them and moaned has she felt his hand move up her back to anchor her closer. Heaven help her but she wanted more.

V deepen the kiss learning over her small body, his hands moving over welcoming flesh seeking more of his beloved. Her breath came in gasps as her lips broke the seal of the kiss and then quickly found their place again. He drew her soft sights into him, the most delicate and intimate parts of the woman who had held his heart for so long. He needed more, needed her. Growling V plucked her from the seat and drew her into his lap, evidence of his growing desire completely disregarded in his need to have her close. 

Evey hung onto his broad shoulders as she found her position adjusted, she could feel his need dig into her hip as he settled her across his lap. Their kiss took on a new dimension and soft gentle touch was quickly replaced by raw and blatant need. Evey burrowed one hand across his chest seeking entry to his body. The need to touch and connect growing. The other clung to his neck in desperation. It was here that one wayward finger found its way beneath the high neck of his shirt and skin met oh so warm and glorious skin.

Suddenly Evey found herself thrust roughly from his lap as hard hands lifted her and placed her back onto the lounge. V rose and strode several paces away, his breath laboured and ragged.

“V what is it, what happened? Did I do something wrong?” rising she attempted to make her way to him.

“No!” he moaned stepping away “Please no Evey, a moment…..please”.

Sitting back down Evey felt a chill work its way across her body, her flesh shivering as her passion faded. She struggled to make sense of what had just happened. Touching her tender lips with unsteady fingers her mind raced trying to catch up.

A few feet away V faced the Wurlitzer, as his shaking hands straightened his tunic. She had touched him! He had felt the connection the moment her skin met his, like lightning. How long had it been? How long since another human had touched him with such tenderness? All memories before Lark Hill had vanished and all he could remember was the violent and feelingless touches of the camp doctors and orderlies. All his body remembered was pain and he would do anything to keep the taint of that horrific place from touching Evey. She was too good, too pure.

“You must forgive me Evey, to have me ……handle you in such a manner is unacceptable” he rasped.

“Unacceptable? Handle me? V what do you……” dawning grew on Evey. How could she not have considered this? how could she have forgotten all she knew about him? Rising up she softly padded over to him and gently linked her hand with his.

Her touched pulled V out of his memories, turning he looked down at their joined hands and watched as she drew his hand to her mouth with both of hers.

Smiling gently Evey kissed the soft leather of his hands and inhaled his scent. Tonight all her dreams had come to life once more and despite the many mixed feelings and questions she had no more time would be lost to them. Nor would she let him waste anymore time since fate had seen fit to give them a second chance. “I guess that got pretty intense pretty quickly huh?” she smiled up at him. “I'm sorry for not thinking, for rushing”.

“Evey..” he began.

“Shhh, just let me finish” she hushed him. “I know that this is new and unexpected. I know that there is so much we need to talk about, I promise you though V that I’m not going anywhere, not now I know you’re alive and real. I meant everything I said that day on the platform and I say it again. I love you V and I want to be near you, with you, in whatever way that may look like. Just tell me, do you want that too? I don’t want to be something that brings you pain, I want to be a joy for you,” Evey was cut off as two strong arms wrapped her up and pulled her against the solid wall of his chest.

“You bless me Evey”, he whispered, “With your words, your kisses…..and your touch. But know this Evey, it is not a man that hides behind this facade but a monster. What was done to me left me changed, not what you deserve from one who loves you”.

“You love me” she whispered gazing up at him. “You love me!” she said again as she reached up to press a firm kiss to him once more. “That's all I need to know for now V. We have time now, time to go slow and work out how things will be”.

Smiling down from behind the mask V simply nodded. They had time. Maybe time would be kinder still and give them each other, he hoped. “It’s late love, let me take you home”.

“Home” she tensed.

“Hush my sweet. I only mean the hour is late and that you should seek some rest before the dawn” he paused as his embraced loosened. “Might I hope to have the pleasure of your company again tomorrow evening?” he asked.

“Oh V, yes” she gushed in joy. “Tomorrow and every night, as many as you want”.


	7. How Dare The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A planned meeting between our hero and his lady. Nothing by chance and everything welcomed. Everything but the voices in our hero's head it would seem.

From the moment she had woken, after only a few hours of rest, her mind had been on V. Last night she had found him, held him and kissed him. No longer was he a memory, dream or rose bush to whisper by. He was flesh and blood and oh so warm, but most of all he loved her. Evey couldn’t contain the joy in her heart as a tear fell from her eye with the overwhelming happiness that filled her soul. He loved her and she loved him.

The thought never left her. From the tube ride to work, to the lunch meeting with her research team, all she could think about was V. She felt like a giddy school girl with her first crush, counting down the hours till she was with her love again.

He had been very strict on where he would meet her, in the basement of the BBC by a disused fire exit. He had been firm on this and refused to allow her to come down the same way she had when he had found her and her assailant. He would not risk her safety and this was non-negotiable. Evey hadn’t argued, she hadn’t forgotten how seriously he took her safety and in truth it felt so wonderful to know that another person existed in the world who cared about her so much. The thought brought warmth to her cheek. 

Making her way down a flight of stairs Evey was careful to ensure no one had noticed her decent. The lift to the basement car park had been the easiest way to slip into the emergency stairwell that led to the sub-basement and her beloved. Easing into the connecting tunnel she glanced left and right. One way was well lit and the other had several lights out, there was enough light beyond to see she was alone but her eyes couldn’t make out the shapes between light and dark. “Hello?” she called out softly.

A dark familiar shaped emerged from the shadows and joy soared in her heart. Moving towards him Evey could make out the form of her love, it was the shape that filled her waking thoughts and her dreams. She plowed headlong into his arms and sighed as they gathered her close and pulled her in tight. 

“Evey, sweet Evey” he murmured into her hair. Fawks nudged at her neck hesitantly, questioningly. He still wasn’t sure how welcome his advances would be, an eternity of anonymity and self repulsion clouded his thoughts. How could she possibly want his touch?

Evey read every hesitant gesture and ecstasy filled her that he was trying to ask, that he was taking the first step towards her. Turning into his nuzzle she sighed. “Oh V you have no idea how much joy it brings me, that you hold me the way you do. It fills my heart V, to be with you, touching you, loving you like this”. Her lips kissed the chin of her love, gentle soft kisses that sought the lips of his mask. “Love me V, please” she begged.

V pulled her tighter, emboldened by her plea and powerless to refuse his love anything. The lips of his mask found hers as he willed his passion into his alter-ego. His hands moving over her as he took her breath and taste into his body through the gap of Fawks’s lips. She moaned and he felt her fingers work to his neck, tentatively searching for that place where she knew facade gave way to the man beneath. Yet she didn’t venture further, she simply stroked her finger over the cloth that hid him away. He felt everything in that touch. The rhythmic stroke that matched time with her lips and tongue as she kissed Fawks. He shuddered, her touch making him feel heady with need. Need for her. 

Evey pressed kiss after kiss to the lips of the mask, the cool enamel warmed beneath her. She inhaled deeply as V exhaled on a moan, she captured every sacred breath of the real V. Roaming her hands under his cape she felt him still as they brushed over the cool grips of his knives.

“Forgive me love, but I must relocate your hand. I fear these tools of my trade are sharp and I can’t risk your delicate skin”, he brushed his head alongside hers as he moved his hands to hers and brought them back between them. “I must confess that this was more than the welcome I had expected.”

Evey smiled in jest “You mean you didn’t like it? It was too much?”.

“No, no love. It was more than I had ever hoped for. More than I deserve. '' He bowed his head.

“Vvvvvvvv, no V look at me. You deserve this V, and so much more. I want to give you so much more” she rushed. 

“Oh Evey you have no idea how you honour me with your words, you bless me”. 

Sighing Evey knew it would take time for V to see and understand that he could ask anything of her, that she would give him anything. But time they had and she intended to show him that together they would have more. “So what are the plans for tonight?” she asked.

“I thought we might return to the Gallery, I could show you around. Would you care to join me?” he quipped knowing full well wild horses wouldn’t keep her away.

“Lead on McDuff” she giggled as V took her hand.

Turning to the wall behind she just made out a panel he pushed with his right hand, his left occupied with hers. “See here Evey, I adjusted this panel some time ago. If you push on just the right point it will move inwards, slide it this way and you can get through”. Moving the panel as he spoke Evey saw a passage beyond in the half light. Releasing her he climbed through and reached back to steady her as she climbed through. 

She shivered as cool subterranean air met her. V took a moment to move the panel back into place and then fiddled with a switch to the right. “I wired the exit tunnel lighting so I could move between spaces undetected to any watchful eyes,” he explained.

Facing each other again V took note of her shivers. A quick flick of his wrist and soon his warm cape found its way around her form. He lost his breath when he saw her wrapped in his shade of black. Seeing her encased from neck to toe in the woollen warmth of his clothing stirred something deep and possessive within him. ‘She is mine’ he thought, ‘Made for me’. A shudder passed through him, never could voice such darkness to her, how would she ever understand the depths of his feelings, let alone respond to them? There was no way he could explain the possessive nature of the beast within him.

The walk to the Gallery took some time and Evey found herself leaning on V as they strolled. He spoke of how he had found his new home many years ago and for a long time it served as a rest stop when long journeys took him away from the original Gallery. Speaking of his old home, the one they had shared for many months together made her sigh. The blast from parliament had triggered a chain reaction of small devices that had laid waste to much of the track causing parts of it to collapse. What remained had been excavated and the priceless treasures within were now once more housed in galleries and museums where all of England could once again enjoy them. A few had even passed through Evey’s old department, not that she had been able to share with anyone that she recognised them. She stopped suddenly and looked up at him.

“V” she said with questioning, “Several weeks ago in my last days at the National Gallery a French copy of the Count Of Monte Cristo arrived at the office. There was no return address and no indication of where it had come from. Would you know anything about that by chance?”.

Chuckling V smiled beneath the mask. “Alas Evey while I pride myself on subterfuge and intrigue I have not yet moved into the field of liberating printed treasures and handing them over to the authorities. I like to spend some time with them myself first. But I have no doubt that such a treasure would have made quite a stir, that you thought of me humbles me more than you know.”

Evey sighed with disappointment but her smiled quickly returned when V stopped before a rusty metal door. “Here we are,” he announced. Activating a hidden code pad behind an old brick in the wall Evey watched as the door whirred and slid sideways revealing a dim tunnel. Moving through another chamber and barrier door Evey soon found herself in the familiar foyer from yesterday. 

Stepping into the room sensor lights illuminated a warm and open space decorated with art, furniture and in the far corner the familiar wurlitzer. A baby grand piano stood proud of place in the centre of the room. Evey smiled and recalled the nights she had drifted off to sleep while listening to the beautiful music V had played. She found herself walking towards the instrument like an old friend.

“You know I miss that time,'' she confessed, “My time in the old Gallery. It was the only time in my life, other then when I was a child before Norsefire, that I felt safe,” she turned to him, “You made me feel safe V. I felt protected then. I miss feeling that.”

V hung his head as memories came flooding back to him. Her form red and flush from scalding water as she hung from the butchers hook. Her sobs as tears poured down her face while he shaved her head. A moan tore forth and V staggered away. How could he have ever thought that they could have a future? How had he ever even dared to touch her, let alone kiss and caress he after all he had committed against her. He was a monster. He had hurt and tortured her, for what? To show her a life free of fear? 

A voice from the depths of his soul crept forth, ‘You did it because you wanted to hurt her, the way you had been hurt’ it taunted. ‘You hurt the only one who had ever shown you kindness and now here you stand thinking you're worthy of love?’, it mocked him. Monster.

Every froze as V swayed before her. Had she said too much? Did he even want to hear how happy she was to be with him again, that she felt safe and protected again. Cherished.

V staggered before her, “Forgive me” he pleaded brokenly. “Forgive me” he whispered before rushing away down the hall.

Evey froze, unable to process what had happened. One moment they had been smiling, talking and the night had seemed like they would even picked up from the previous night. Yet now he ran from her?

Moving after him Evey trembled. “V…...V please wait!” she shouted. Yet as soon as she reached the hall a door at the far end slammed shut. Rushing up she turned the knob to no avail. “V, please what happened? What is it? What did I say? I'm sorry” she pleaded. There was no answer and the door refused to budge. Terror began to build inside, he had left her again, she was alone.

Tears fell as Evey slid to the floor, pounding uselessly on the door. She lost track of how long she begged and pleaded for V to open it and come out but no sound came from beyond. 

Somewhere deep in the Gallery V held his head as memories overtook him. Scenes from his captivity merged with Evey’s and all the while the image of Fawks watched on oblivious to the pain he felt. How had a monster ever hoped to love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was never going to be easy even though my brain wanted it to be. I love writing for V in all his complexities. Indeed he does love his Evey with all his soul but he battles his demons at the same time.
> 
> I hope to upload the next chapter in the next week as work and family permit. I love the feedback so please leave a comment if you feel like it.


	8. Beyond The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the greatest hero harbours demons inside him. Our hero V is more then just a man and idea, something else lurks inside his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short one. I hope to post another soon with more of our favourite revolutionary love birds ;)

Behind the door time was meaningless. In this room V was little more than a slave to memory and the monsters that haunted his past. Here voices he didn’t recognise hounded his soul while images of Valerie and Evey tormented him. It was a prison of his own design, a place of constant reminder of those he had failed and those to whom he owed a debt he could never repay. It was hell and he had built it himself.

Image after image played through his mind, Evey hurt and bleeding after he had tortured her, Valerie’s body rotting in the pit near the rose garden he had tended at Lark Hill. Bodies of the countless faceless victims of Norsefires regime. Here in this room they all waited to remind him of why he existed. He was no longer a man, had not been one for a very long time, he was an idea and a monster. Doomed to never rest, like Prometheus he suffered day after day, as the one thing he wanted was so close yet forever out of reach. He was the reason justice had been served yet his continued existence could only mean that there was more to do. Fate would not let him rest it seemed.

Somewhere he could hear pounding and pleading. Deep within his psych he registered light and warmth, someone who he cared for. Someone who professed to care for him. A conflict raged within him. Succumb and let the dead take hold once more, his purpose. Yet the light called to him, she called to him. Oh how he wanted the light in this darkness, he was tired. He wanted Evey and a life in which she was a part, yet monsters don’t dwell in the light.

Finally the darkness won and V was engulfed by blackness. His last conscious thought was of Evey, of the sweet taste of her breath in his mouth and the dream to one day feel her lips against his own, not the enamel veneer of Fawks. Deep inside him a beast stirred purred, it seemed that Evey had more than one admirer. 

……...

By the time V had awakened on the hard stone floor of the dark room hours had passed. Shaking as he stood his body was overcome with shudders as his muscles protested their movement. Standing panic gripped his heart, Evey! His precious Evey, he had left her alone in the Gallery. Would she even still be there? 

Staggering to the heavy door he drew back the iron bolt and wrenched it open with force. Moving to walk through he almost tripped over the slight bundle at his feet. Pausing it took a moment to process what was before him.

Wrapped in his cloak lay Evey, sleeping on the hard cold stone floor outside the door. Her eyes were closed but he could see the shadows beneath them and the tell tale tracks of tears long dried on her cheeks. 

Moaning V lost all strength and fell to his knees beside her, what had he done? Why had she stayed, surely she would have gone home by now. Who would have left after being so assaulted then abandoned by a monster such as he. Yet here she was, asleep on just the other side of his torment. Looking upward V uttered a prayer to whatever deity seemed to watch over him, thanking it for the miracle of this amazing young woman. She hadn’t left him alone, she had stayed as close as physically possible despite all that had transpired.

Reaching forward he carefully bundled her into his arms, holding her as though she were made of the most fragile glass. He could feel how the cold had invaded her limbs, she was like ice. Moving across the Gallery and down one of its many corridors he took her to another room. One of warmth and heat. Crossing over soft turkish rugs he laid her down on a soft waist high wooden bed. Reluctant to remove the cloak from around her he instead pulled a thick feather comforter over her. There was something so intimate about seeing her wrapped in his own garment that made his heart beat faster, if his own arms could not hold her then let his cloak do so.


	9. Then We Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he abandoned her in the new Gallery can V save what little footing his fledging relationship has? IS there room in Evey's life to love the monster that dwells within the man?

It was the warmth that she felt first, heat that coconed her like a lover's embrace. Next came the scent, woody, earthy and uniquely his. Then came the sounds of soft far off music and the faint aroma of food. For a moment time merged and a sense of dejavu claimed her mind, another morning of comforting smells and music as a masked revolutionary in a floral apron prepared breakfast just for her. Evey smiled as memory took hold and indulged the thoughts and feelings that flooded her in half sleep. He had been so playful that morning so long ago, it was another time. Reality began to intrude and her smile slipped away as uncertainty slithered in.

Rising slowly, she took in the room. Rich tapestries hung from the cold stone displaying scenes of a forest hunt. A bold young woman with long blond hair rode a proud black stallion with hands ready to let loose an arrow on a wild boar. Behind her an entourage of knights, knaves and pages followed with all manner of magical beasts. 

Slipping from the warmth of the large bed something black fell from around her waist to the floor. With a gasp she bent down and retrieved the material, his cape. Burrowing her face into the folds a sob tore from her throat as the memories of the previous night came back. V’s rapid exit from the room, her endless pleading and beating at the door to the room in which he had locked himself. She knew the labyrinth of his psych ran deep but until then there had been no telling just how deep and dark it really was. She had a feeling that last night was only the tip of the iceberg that was V’s mind.

Sighing she nuzzled the material, breathing deeply, fortifying herself for the inevitable discussion with V that was ahead. Slinging the cape around her shoulders, the rich wool was the perfect barrier for the chill of the subterranean dwelling, she headed for the door and what lay beyond.

V sat deep in thought in the leather wing back chair. He had selected the chair deliberately as it would encourage Evey to take the couch opposite him, a wooden table laid with tea for one between them. He wasn't sure how he would be received after the previous evening and the beast in him had his mind firmly in hand. Demons don’t deserve forgiveness, the thought that she would even offer it was a faint flame of hope buried deep within the ache in his chest. How would he even begin to explain?

Sighing V leaned his head back and inhaled deeply. The soft gentle scent of his love crept through the gallery, the first sign she was searching for him. Soon her quiet footfalls on the stone gave away her hesitant approach. 

“I'm here…...Evey” he called out, emotion waring within him between calling her name and the endearments he wasn’t sure would be welcome.

Moving down the dimly lit hall Evey made her way back into the main sitting area searching for him with her eyes. She paused at the sight of him alone in his chair, he looked so far away, so untouchable. 

Always alone, she thought. Always so stoic and polite, so filled with the belief that he was not worthy of love.

Then and there Evey made her decision, she had enough in her heart for both of them. Moving to his side she crouched down by his chair and placed her hands on the arm rest, an offering to meet him halfway.

Fawks tilled his visage slightly, not quiet enough to give away the depth of shock on the face of the man beneath. He was taken aback by the gesture, her refusal to allow a sea of distance to come between them, the offering of her understanding presented by the simplicity of her hands on the arm of a chair. So innocent, yet it crossed the ocean of his uncertainty and in less then a breath he reached forward and scooped her into his lap.

“Evey!”, he choked out as his arms pulled her into his embrace, his head burrowing into her. All thought was gone in his desperation to hold her, to know he hadn’t lost her while losing himself.

Evey gripped onto V with all her worth, her hands snaking around his head to hold him close as she arched over him, a shield between him and the world. “I'm here” she whispered to him soothingly, “I'm here my love, I'm not going anywhere”.

Time froze as the two lovers hung on to each other allowing the moment to begin to heal their wounded hearts. There would be time for explanations later when words could be formed but for now this was all they needed. The reassuring touch of each other, the unspoken thoughts of uncertainty, pain and hesitation coupled with the knowledge that the rest would come when it was time. 

The feeling of her around him brought V a peace he had never known. To be fully surrounded by her body as she whispered words of calm and love into his ear caused a shift inside him. The beast that was always so ready to pounce seemed to settle, it calmed as though her words and touch could settle its darkness. 

Pulling her tighter V nuzzled his face against her stomach inhaling deeply. He could smell the subtle scent of soap and the aroma that was hers alone. Flexing his fingers around her he detected another note, one that was new to him. Inhaling deeper he followed the trail of this intoxicating perfume further into her lap.

Evey held on to V trying to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere but her breath hitched as his grip became tighter. Her arms around his shoulders faltered slightly as his fingers caressed her side, his grip becoming firmer as his head moved against her lower abdomen. V moaned low and deep, a sound that melted her insides. It was a deep primal moan that caused heat to bloom between Eveys legs. Good lord did the man have any idea how erotic he sounded.

Evey closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall back as V’s hand moved to her thigh and began to massage the muscle. Though clad in leather gloves his fingers were warm and strong, the movement of his hand was sure and firm as it inched further up her thigh.

Lost in her scent V barely registered his surroundings, all that mattered was the source of this amazing new scent. He wanted to lay Evey before him and cover every inch of her body with his own. He wanted to strip her bare and worship her body with his hands and mouth…...with his hands and mouth. V froze. What was he doing?!?

Evey knew the exact moment that reality penetrated V’s thoughts. He froze completely. She knew then that any movement forward would be lost if she allowed him to process this development too much.

“Please V” she whispered. “Please, don’t stop”.

“Evey……”

“No!” she cut him off. “No I won’t let you! I'm going to confess V, right now in this moment and you’re going to listen” she whispered desperately. “I want you V, I have wanted you for as long as I can remember. Even when I thought you dead I still dreamed of you, wanted you, as a woman wants a man. If you try to apologise for this I’ll scream V because now I know. Now I know…...you want me too”.

V’s head snapped up suddenly. Fawks eyes looking into her own. “You have no idea Evey, what lies beneath. This body is not as others, this body is scarred and twisted unlike any other. How can you say you want this body when you have no idea”.

The pain in his voice tore Evey’s heart out. “I don’t care V, you have to know that. I don’t care what you look like, I love you. I’ve always loved you”. Tears began to flow as emotion poured out of Evey. “Don’t you understand you foolish man! I thought you dead, you were gone! I saw that train carry you off and then had to try and live without you”.

V cradled her head in his hand and brought it next to his own. “Evey, sweet Evey, please don’t cry”.

“Stupid man” she sniffed. “I wasn’t alive V, when I thought you were dead I wasn’t alive. It was a half life but now I have you again. I won’t survive it the second time. If you leave me again I won’t make it V. You made me strong V but not that strong”.

Emotion churned through V with her words. To hear her speak of her need, it was a mirror to his own. To hear her words and then that delectable scent, he groaned again.

“Please V, don’t shut me out, let me face this with you. I know there is so much I don’t understand but I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours V, surely you know that”.

Her words moved him as nothing else could. Guiding her face towards him he leant in, offering to her the lips of his armour. While not his own it was a step, a forward movement. “Evey, oh precious Evey” he sighed as he allowed the lips of Fawks to claim hers.

Joy flooded Evey as his lips met hers and she surrendered to the man behind the mask. She may never have seen his face or felt his touch yet she knew him, the man she was meant for. Sighing, she felt his breath through the gap at Fawks lips and took it into her own body allowing her lungs to fill with all of him. She felt his hand slip to her waist, his right anchoring around her back as his left massaged its way down to her thigh. His movements sure and firm, those of a lover claiming what is theirs.

The weight of Evey in his lap stirred V, the intense desire to claim her and make her his in the most primal sense roared through his blood. Her soft mews of desire stoked the flame of desire as his hands searched for more. He moved his hand to her knee, squeezing her soft flesh in need. As their kiss ended he caught her eye with Fawks endless depths and held them as his glove found the warmth of her flesh. Desire flushed her cheeks as she rested her forehead against his. “Touch me, love me” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut cometh with the following chapter so stay tuned.


End file.
